For Vietnam
This is the POV of a NVA soldier in Hue City. Intense gory scenes. Not recomended for the weak. "We attack Hue City!" said our Commander. The other NVA loaded their AK47s. I loaded mine. I was scared of what was to come. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ For Vietnam is the POV of Duy Tong Minh, a NVA soldier in Hue City. This may be very gory. Not for the weak. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ We ambushed the Marines. Two of our men were killed, 3 wounded, but only 4 Marines got away. We found them, and we killed them all, but one of our men was wounded in the firefight. I killed one. I shot him in the chest twice. The blood splashed out and the bullets went through his body. The other 3 were shot multiple times, and the blood came out of them and the bullets went through. Our wounded soldier was shot in the leg, the blood still flowing from it. Then we were shot at. I was hit in the leg and the chest, the blood splashing the NVA soldiers nearby. One NVA soldier lost his guts to a M60. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his guts and blood on the ground. I woke up minutes later, patched up partially. I grabbed my AK47 and was about to fire when a pain sent sparks in my chest. I lay back down, then got ready to shoot. I hit one soldier in the neck 5 times, the neck destroyed and the uniform soaked with blood. I shot another in the arm, then another in the leg before I stood up and ran with my NVA brothers. We hid in a building, the Marines barging in. 3 of our men were killed defending the door. We retreated upstairs and killed 4 Marines, wounding 7 more before we were at a window. "You must tell our forces that our unit is destroyed." said our last remaining officer. I nodded, and climbed out. I found NVA forces and told them what happened. When we went back, the Marines saw us and shot at us. The man right next to me was shot in the stomach, then the leg, his blood covering my left side. He was finally shot in the stomach a few more times and bled out. I fired at the shooter and hit his arm, when he went back inside the house. I charged up the alley with my brothers and threw a grenade from a dead Marine into the house, and heard yelling inside. When we went in, two Marines were on the ground, inches from the grenade, soaked with blood. We ran up the stairs, but were shot by the Marines. The stairs were sticky... because of all the blood and guts. I was shot in the arm, blood flowing out, and was captured. The end. Duy Tong Minh was captured in the end and patched up, but lost two units in a day. Another Vietnam Hell will be out soon. Category:War Category:Battle Category:Army Category:Action Category:Completed